londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 407
History 9 August 1986: New Monday-Saturday route 197A introduced, West Croydon to Caterham via Croydon Town Centre, South Croydon, Purley, Kenley and Whyteleafe. This route replaced part of route 197, which was withdrawn between Croydon and Caterham. Operated by London Country (later London & Country). 27 June 1987: Evening service withdrawn, replaced by revised 197B. 28 October 1989: Contract awarded to South London. 31 August 1991: Renumbered 407. Evening and Sunday service introduced. Extended from West Croydon via Reeves Corner, Waddon, Beddington and Wallington Green to Wallington, replacing route 403. 29 October 1994: Contract awarded to London & Country (later Londonlinks and Arriva Southern Counties). Withdrawn between Wallington Green and Wallington (replaced by new route 400), and instead extended via Carshalton to Sutton. Converted to single-deck operation. 30 October 1999: Operation transferred to Arriva London. Converted to low-floor operation. 30 October 2004: Double-deck peak hour journeys introduced on school days. 31 October 2009: Contract awarded to Abellio. Operators Routes 197A and 407 have been operated by the following companies: *London Country/London & Country/Londonlinks/Arriva Southern Counties: 9 August 1986-27 October 1989; 29 October 1994-29 October 1999 *South London: 28 October 1989-28 October 1994 *Arriva London: 30 October 1999-30 October 2009 *Abellio London: 31 October 2009-present Garages Routes 197A and 407 have been operated from the following garages: *Godstone (GD): 9 August 1986-27 October 1989 *Croydon (TC): 28 October 1989-28 October 1994; 1 September 2001-30 October 2009 *Beddington Farm (CN): 29 October 1994-31 August 2001 *Beddington (BC): 31 October 2009-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Sutton * Sutton / Marshall's Road * Manor Place * Times Square * Sutton Police Station * Lind Road * Carshalton Road / Ringstead Road * Carshalton Road / Cambridge Road * Pound Street * Carshalton High Street * Croydon Road / Wallington Green * The Holt * Town Tree Road * Guy Road * Croydon Road / Plough Lane * Lavington Road * Purley Way / Waddon Station * Alton Road * Courtney Road * Vicarage Road / Wandle Park Tram Stop * Rectory Grove * Reeves Corner * Tamworth Road / Centrale Tram Stop * Ruskin Road * Poplar Walk * Whitgift Centre * Park Street * Croydon Flyover * Coombe Road * Aberdeen Road * Swan & Sugar Loaf * Upland Road * Haling Park Road * South Croydon Bus Garage * Sanderstead Road * Purley Oaks Station * Biddulph Road * Purley Downs Road * Montpelier Road * Purley / Downlands Precinct * Purley Station / Purley High Street * Foxley Hill Road * Sunnydene Road * St James Road * Legion House * The Kenley Hotel / Kenley Station * Kenley Treatment Works * Garston Lane * Devon Close * Old Barn Lane * Maple Road * Whyteleafe and Upper Warlingham Stations * Hillside Road * Whyteleafe South Station * Well Farm Road * Marden Lodge School * Highfield Road * Beechwood Gardens * Farningham Road * Bourne Court * Caterham Valley Route departing Caterham * Caterham Valley * Bourne Court * Farningham Road * Beechwood Gardens * Highfield Road * Marden Lodge School * Well Farm Road * Whyteleafe South Station * Hillside Road * Whyteleafe and Upper Warlingham Stations * Maple Road * Old Barn Lane * Devon Close * Garston Lane * Kenley Treatment Works * The Kenley Hotel / Kenley Station * Legion House * St James Road * Sunnydene Road * Foxley Hill Road * Purley High Street / Purley Station * Purley / Downlands Precinct * Christchurch Road / Purley Hospital * Montpelier Road * Purley Downs Road * Biddulph Road * Purley Oaks Station * Sanderstead Road * South Croydon Bus Garage * Haling Park Road * Upland Road * Swan & Sugar Loaf * Coombe Road * Croydon Flyover * Croydon Library * Fairfield Halls * Whitgift Centre * Ruskin Road * Church Street Tram Stop * Rectory Grove * Waddon New Road / Waddon Road * Vicarage Rd / Wandle Park Tram Stop * Purley Way / Waddon Road * Purley Way / Waddon Station * Lavington Road * Croydon Road / Plough Lane * Town Tree Road * The Holt * Wallington County Grammar School * Croydon Road / Wallington Green * Carshalton High Street * Pound Street * Carshalton Road / Cambridge Road * Carshalton Road / Ringstead Road * Lind Road * Chalk Pit Way * Sutton Post Office * Sutton Civic Centre * St Nicholas Centre * Sutton / Marshall's Road Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Sutton Marshall's Road, Throwley Way, Carshalton Road, Pound Street, Carshalton High Street, Acre Lane, Croydon Road, Purley Way, Waddon Road, Waddon New Road, Rectory Grove, Roman Way, Reeves Corner, Tamworth Road, North End, Poplar Walk, Wellesley Road, Park Street, Croydon High Street, South End, Brighton Road, Purley Road, Godstone Road, Croydon Road Route departing Caterham Croydon Road, Godstone Road, Purley Road, Brighton Road, South End, Croydon High Street, Katharine Street, Park Lane, Wellesley Road, Station Road, Tamworth Road, Drummond Road, Church Street, Reeves Corner, Cairo New Road, Waddon New Road, Waddon Road, Purley Way, Croydon Road, Acre Lane, Carshalton High Street, Pound Street, Carshalton Road, Chalk Pit Road, Sutton Court Road, Grove Road, Sutton Park Road, Cheam Road, St Nicholas Way, Crown Road, Sutton High Street, Marshall's Road Timetable information First bus from Sutton: 0500 (0655 Sundays) First bus from Caterham: 0500 (0700 Sundays) Last bus from Sutton: 0040 Last bus from Caterham: 0040 Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery - route 197A Photo gallery - route 407 Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:South London (operator) Category:London & Country Category:Londonlinks Category:Arriva Southern Counties Category:Arriva London Category:Abellio London Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Beddington (BC) Category:Buses serving Sutton Category:Buses serving Carshalton Category:Buses serving Wallington Category:Buses serving Beddington Category:Buses serving Waddon Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses serving South Croydon Category:Buses serving Purley Category:Buses serving Kenley Category:Buses serving Whyteleafe Category:Buses serving Caterham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Sutton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1991